Revenge Universe : Sympathy for the Devil
by Elisabeth Canden
Summary: Revenge Universe : OS sur les Zabini


**Sympathy for the devil****. **

Une chose était certaine à propos d'Andréa Zabini : cette femme était sulfureuse.

Andréa Zabini était tout d'abord une très belle femme. Une très, très, très belle femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, des yeux d'un bleu sombre presque envoûtant, et un visage de madone. Mais surtout, elle avait une classe indéniable. Sa démarche était souple et assurée, et même si elle n'était pas très grande, elle avait un port de tête royal et se déplaçait telle une reine.

Cela lui venait tout naturellement de son éducation.

La beauté d'Andréa était connue dans le monde sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui faisait d'elle une sorcière si controversée.

Non, la raison pour laquelle Andréa Zabini avait une mauvaise réputation était parce qu'elle avait eu pas moins de six maris en moins de cinq ans, que tous étaient morts dans de mystérieuses circonstances, et que Gabriel Zabini était le septième en date. Et qu'étrangement, lui semblait tenir le coup.

Et puis, il fallait ajouter que l'histoire et le parcours personnel d'Andréa étaient loin d'être banal.

Andréa venait de la famille Yaxley, la célèbre famille d'empoisonneurs. Cette famille, d'origine russe s'était installée en Angleterre au XVIIe siècle, à une époque où le monde sorcier anglais était en pleine guerre civile entre ceux qui voulaient accorder plus de droits aux nés-de-moldus et sang-mêlés et ceux qui s'y refusaient catégoriquement.

Cette époque avait été l'époque la plus sanglante et la plus noire que l'Angleterre sorcière ait connue. Tout avait commencé par une simple révolution qui s'était embrasée et avait fini par devenir une guerre, certes courte, mais qui avait décimé le monde sorcier.

En 1646, une série de meurtres eut lieu à Poudlard. Des élèves qui venaient de milieu moldus étaient retrouvés mutilés, torturés, assassinés…Cela émut naturellement la communauté sorcière, enfin une partie d'entre elle serait-il plus juste de préciser.

Au bout de sept meurtres de ce genre le coupable fut démasqué : il s'agissait d'Hannibal Rosier, un Serpentard sournois et sadique qui cultivait une haine féroce pour les moldus car son père avait été tué par l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'avait que seize ans.

Le directeur de Poudlard fut bien embêté. Naturellement quelque chose devait être fait contre le garçon qui clamait haut et fort que de toute façon, dés qu'il le pourrait il recommencerait. Mais à l'époque, Azkaban n'existait pas. Les sorciers coupables de crimes graves étaient tout simplement exécutés. Pour les crimes les moins graves, on brisait les baguettes ou on faisait subir des châtiments corporels. Mais pour un garçon aussi jeune…

La communauté sorcière se retrouva divisée entre ceux, qui d'un côté avaient soif de sang et réclamaient sa tête, et ceux qui le soutenaient, et clamaient que les seules victimes avaient été des nés-de-moldus. Au final ce n'était pas bien grave, il ne faisait que s'amuser, clama ainsi le représentant de la famille Black.

Les deux camps se cristallisèrent autour de leurs leaders : d'un côté William Black et les familles Partison, Black, Fudge, Gaunt, Greengrass, Prince et McKinnon, et de l'autre Hughes Andersen et les familles Potter, Andersen, Hurst, Fox, Prewett, Carlisle et Smith.

Le conseil des 14 était irrémédiablement divisé en deux camps égaux. Mais le camp de Black comptait parmi ses alliés la majorité du monde sorcier qui était encore très hostile au monde moldu. Surtout qu'au même moment on brûlait les sorciers à Salem et que beaucoup de sorciers américains vinrent se réfugier en Grande-Bretagne.

Cela commença par des duels entre ces familles. Et l'on remarqua alors que les familles Black et autre avaient tendance à utiliser la magie noire, tandis que leurs adversaires préféraient eux la magie blanche.

C'est ainsi que naquit la distinction entre Familles des Ténèbres et Familles des Lumières.

Bientôt la violence escalada, et l'assassinat du jeune Hannibal Rosier par un cadet Potter mit le feu aux poudres. William Black réclama la mise à mort de John Potter, mais survint alors quelque chose que les Familles des Ténèbres n'avaient pas prévu.

Tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldus qui s'étaient plus ou moins cachés durant cette période se firent soudain entendre. A l'instar de leurs comparses moldus qui découvraient les joies de la République, ces sorciers se rassemblèrent et désignèrent un représentant, Oliver Londubat, qui se chargea de réclamer au Ministre de la Magie plus de droits et de garanties pour les sorciers d'ascendance moldus qui souffraient encore de très fortes discriminations et qui étaient considérés comme des sorciers de seconde zone.

Naturellement, le Ministère qui était à la botte des Familles des Ténèbres refusa et les sorciers d'ascendance moldus se révoltèrent, avec l'aide des Familles des Lumières. Ils tentèrent d'assiéger et de renverser le Ministère, mais la révolution fut réprimée dans le sang. Oliver Londubat fut capturé par William Blake et décapité et on exhiba sa tête sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La guerre éclata alors.

Elle ne dura que sept mois, ce qui est relativement court, et dans le monde moldu et dans le monde sorcier, mais le nombre de morts se compta en milliers, et dans le monde sorcier c'est un résultat plus qu'énorme. Des familles complètes disparurent, mais le camp qui compte le plus de pertes fut celui des sorciers d'ascendance moldue.

Ce furent les Familles des Ténèbres qui gagnèrent cette guerre, en utilisant pour cela notamment un rituel de magie noire particulièrement horrible qui raya un village sorcier de la carte de l'Angleterre : ainsi le village de Hamptonshire fut en une nuit entièrement détruit et ses habitants tués dans des circonstances atroces. Pour la simple raison que ce petit village abritait la plupart des combattants des Familles des Lumières.

Celles-ci, afin d'éviter de futurs massacres, cessèrent le combat, et les Familles des Ténèbres en profitèrent pour asseoir leur domination sur le monde sorcier. Mais la conséquence la plus grave fut que la coupure entre ces familles était à présent ancrée et traverserait les générations jusqu'à notre époque actuelle. Encore aujourd'hui les Potter se souviennent de cette guerre et gardent une haine farouche envers toute forme de magie noire.

Mais revenons-en à l'histoire personnelle d'Andréa Yaxley.

Andréa naquit le 21 juin 1946 dans la résidence principale de la famille Yaxley à Bath. Petite dernière de la famille, elle se révéla très vite être une enfant charmante et enjôleuse, manifestant très vite un certain talent pour la manipulation.

Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne quand elle fut envoyée à Serpentard, d'autant plus que la famille Yaxley était répartie soit à Serpentard soit à Serdaigle.

Sa scolarité là-bas fut sans surprise. Elle était une bonne élève mais sans plus. Néanmoins, elle montrait de grandes aptitudes et une réelle passion pour l'Histoire de la Magie, même si l'enseignement prodigué par le professeur Binns n'était pas des plus intéressant.

En revanche, la surprise fut plus grande lorsqu'à 17 ans, deux mois après que sa scolarité à Poudlard ne soit terminée, elle annonça de but en blanc à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle et son petit ami Tristan du Bois allaient se marier.

Tristan du Bois venait d'une ancienne famille de sang-purs français. C'était un ami de la famille, et les parents d'Andréa n'émirent donc aucune objection en apprenant ce mariage, même s'ils étaient choqués par la grossesse de leur fille.

Pour éviter tout scandale et ragot, Andréa et Tristan partirent vivre pour quelque temps en Suisse où les mœurs étaient plus, modernes, dirons-nous.

Andréa n'était pas folle amoureuse de Tristan qui était au demeurant un garçon arrogant, froid et brutal. Il était ce qu'on faisait de pire dans les anciennes familles de sorcier dont les nombreux mariages interfamiliaux avaient fini une certaine dégénérescence chronique. Mais elle s'en contentait. Après tout, en la matière elle n'avait pas le choix. Jamais ses parents n'auraient accepté qu'elle ne vive pas mariée avec le père de son enfant.

Et elle n'était pas encore prête à voler de ses propres ailes.

Mais Tristan se révéla être un mari détestable.

Quand Andréa fut enceinte de six mois, elle eut un accident et fit une fausse couche. A la suite de cela, elle dut garder le lit pendant plusieurs semaines, pendant lesquelles jamais Tristan ne vint lui rendre visite.

Quand enfin elle fut remise sur pied, elle fut surprise et choquée de constater que Tristan était furieux contre elle. Il lui reprochait notamment de l'avoir pris au piège.

Les deux époux revinrent alors en Angleterre auprès de leurs familles, et la situation s'aggrava soudainement pour la jeune femme.

Cela commença par des bousculades, des gestes un peu brusques. Puis ça monta d'un cran. Une claque quand elle ne le satisfaisait pas, quand il était de mauvaise humeur, ou quand simplement il s'en sentait l'envie. Puis des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, puis des sortilèges particulièrement douloureux et vicieux.

Mais le pire fut quand il s'empara de sa baguette et la détruisit. Quelque chose mourut à l'intérieur d'Andréa qui était désormais prisonnière à l'intérieur de sa propre maison. Elle était devenue le jouet, la chose de Tristan, et à ce rythme là elle serait morte dans moins d'un an.

Pas question que cela se passe comme ça.

Andréa prit rapidement une décision. C'était lui ou elle. Mais en la matière, son choix était très vite fait.

Sa mère lui avait inculqué les talents particuliers de sa famille. Apprendre l'art des poisons était un héritage qu'Andréa maîtrisait parfaitement, et elle décida donc de s'en servir sur son cher et tendre.

Mais le tuer n'était pas le but ultime d'Andréa. Non, elle voulait le voir souffrir, elle voulait l'entendre pleurer, crier, supplier qu'elle l'achève.

Il allait payer pour chaque occasion où il avait osé porter la main sur elle.

Il lui fallut quelques semaines pour mettre au point le poison qu'elle avait en tête et qui était ironiquement appelé _exquise datura stramonium_. Ce poison contenait en effet une plante appelée stramoine, extrêmement toxique et à haute dose mortelle.

Mais Andréa n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'empoisonner en une seule fois. Quelques gouttes dans son repas tous les soirs, et Tristan mourrait dans une longue et terrible agonie.

Exactement ce qu'il méritait.

Au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement Tristan dut prendre le lit. Il était incapable de bouger, vomissait sans arrêts et était atteint de délires fantastiques.

Une semaine plus tard il ne voyait presque plus, était en état de délirium constant et était presque entièrement paralysé.

Mais la chose qu'Andréa n'avait pas prévu était que Tristan finirait par comprendre qu'elle était en train doucement mais sûrement de l'empoisonner.

Alors qu'il était condamné, qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à vivre, Tristan, de son lit de mort, lança une malédiction sur Andréa du Bois née Yaxley.

La malédiction qu'il lança fut la suivante : jamais Andréa ne pourrait connaître le bonheur en amour, car tout homme qu'elle épouserait finirait par mourir dans les six mois suivant son mariage.

Même après avoir trépassé Tristan s'arrangeait pour ruiner la vie d'Andréa.

Andréa aurait pu cependant se satisfaire d'une vie où elle ne serait jamais mariée. Après tout l'expérience qu'elle avait du mariage avait suffi pour l'en dégoûter à tout jamais. Maintenant qu'elle était délivrée, elle allait pouvoir se consacrer à sa passion première, l'histoire. Elle allait voyager un peu partout dans le monde, vivant sur l'argent familial. Ses parents juste avant son mariage lui avaient donné un joli petit pécule qui allait lui permettre de vivre à l'aise pendant de nombreuses décennies, en plus de la fortune qu'elle avait héritée de son mari.

Le seul hic était que le scandale de la mort si mystérieuse de Tristan du Bois avait quelque peu rejailli sur Andréa. Même si personne ne pouvait prouver qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, le fait qu'il soit mort empoisonné suffisait pour attiser les suspicions.

Raison de plus pour Andréa de quitter l'Angleterre pendant un certain temps.

Elle émigra aux Etats-Unis où elle devint pendant un temps l'assistante du professeur d'histoire de la magie de l'Institut de Salem. Et encore aujourd'hui elle peut dire sans mentir qu'elle passa là les meilleures années de sa vie. Elle en apprit énormément sur ce domaine qui la passionnait et elle travaillait pour un professeur émérite, Alexandre Bernstein, l'historien le plus célèbre de la communauté sorcière américaine, ce qui était ironique quand on savait qu'il était français.

Quelques années passèrent ainsi, et alors qu'Andréa commençait à se demander si la routine s'était installée dans sa vie pour de bon, elle rencontra Gabriel Zabini.

Elle le rencontra presque par hasard, au musée d'Histoire de Salem où elle allait toutes les semaines. Elle le vit au détour d'une allée menant aux livres anciens. Elle remarqua tout de suite sa prestance, l'assurance de sa démarche, son port de tête royal.

Il n'était pas beau à proprement parler. Son menton était un peu trop carré, son nez trop allongé. Il était très grand mais également un peu trop mince, et il était visible que ce n'était pas un grand sportif.

Mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui attira inexorablement Andréa.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla l'aborder. Il se montra galant et courtois, mais aussi distant, et Andréa en fut surprise, et irritée. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait résisté. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ?

Et Andréa, qui n'avait pas regardé un seul homme depuis Tristan, sans même s'en rendre compte, tomba très vite amoureuse de ce mystérieux sorcier à la peau aussi noire que l'ébène. Avec lui enfin elle se sentait vivante, heureuse.

Gabriel de son côté tomba aussi amoureux de la belle sorcière même s'il tenta de le cacher au début. Il connaissait trop bien ce genre de femmes : trop belles, inaccessibles et qui ne seraient attirés que par son nom de famille et sa fortune.

Cependant, il se rendit très vite compte qu'Andréa était plus que ce que suggéraient les apparences. Il ignorait tout à ce moment de sa réputation, ayant vécu des années à l'étranger, mais même s'il l'avait connu, il n'en aurait pas tenu compte.

A cette époque là de sa vie Gabriel Zabini n'était pas encore fixé. Héritier d'une des familles les plus proéminentes d'Angleterre, il était censé reprendre la tête des affaires familiales et se ranger. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Pas tout à fait.

Quand leur relation devint sérieuse et que Gabriel finit par lui demander sa main, Andréa dut refuser, et lui raconter pour la malédiction et son premier mari.

Sans détours elle lui avoua franchement l'avoir assassiné. Gabriel ne s'en émut pas plus que cela. Ce n'était pas comme si lui-même était aussi innocent qu'un enfant qui venait de naître.

Non, la première pensée de Gabriel en entendant cela fut : qu'allaient-ils faire pour renverser la malédiction ?

Lancer une malédiction sur un sorcier demandait une immense puissance magique, et Tristan en avait été capable uniquement parce qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Sachant que ses heures étaient comptés il avait sacrifié sa magie en entier pour pouvoir y arriver.

Mais renverser une malédiction était réalisable, même si c'était extrêmement compliqué et presque impossible.

Gabriel et Andréa étaient déterminés. Andréa démissionna de son poste d'assistante, et elle et Gabriel retournèrent en Europe afin de trouver le moyen de briser le sort et de se pouvoir enfin se marier.

Mais pour cela, il leur fallait un cobaye. Andréa en effet se refusait à épouser Gabriel avait d'être sûre et certaine qu'il n'y ait plus aucun risque pour lui.

Un plan se mit en place entre les deux amants.

Gabriel pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de briser la malédiction, grâce à un rituel de magie noire assez compliqué. Le plan était tout simple : Andréa épousait un sorcier quelconque, et s'il restait vivant plus de six mois, alors cela voudrait dire que le rituel avait marché. Il ne resterait plus qu'à se débarrasser du mari d'une manière ou d'une autre et elle serait enfin libre.

Andréa porta son choix sur Winston Bulstrode. Il faisait partie des Familles des Ténèbres, était plutôt mignon mais pas très intelligent, ce qui était parfait. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il était très riche. Si jamais la malédiction agissait, Andréa pourrait quand même hériter d'un joli pactole.

Le rituel ne marcha pas et Winston mourut au bout de deux mois d'un accident malencontreux de Quidditch.

Cela ne découragea nullement Andréa et Gabriel.

Ils retentèrent quatre fois l'essai.

Après Winston Bulstrode Andréa épousa Peter McKinnon qui mourut d'une intoxication alimentaire deux semaines à peine après les noces. Puis ce fut Anthony Perks qui mourut noyé.

Le dernier mari fut un moldu, car il fallait dire que la réputation d'Andréa n'était pas des plus intactes et que les hommes sorciers qui auraient pu lui sembler de bons partis avaient quelques scrupules ne serait-ce qu'à l'approcher. Ce moldu, Simon Fromont, était extrêmement riche, et c'était bien là son seul avantage. Trop grand, trop sec, trop ennuyeux, il fut le mari, hormis Tristan, qu'elle aima le moins.

Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance, car finalement, Gabriel avait trouvé le moyen pour lever la malédiction.

En règle générale pour renverser une malédiction il fallait que ce soit celui-qui l'ait jeté qui la brise de son propre chef. Or, le problème ici était que Tristan était mort.

Et qu'il était impossible de réveiller les morts.

En théorie.

Il existait un rituel de magie noire qui permettait de réveiller, non pas un mort, mais l'âme d'un décédé. Bien sûr, cela était extrêmement difficile et cela exigeait de sacrifier une partie de sa magie.

Mais Gabriel était prêt à tout pour Andréa.

Il accomplit le rituel et ramena à la vie l'âme de Tristan du Bois, même si cela eut pour effet de lui ôter à jamais une partie de sa magie. Désormais, Gabriel ne serait plus qu'un sorcier moyen, et il ne pourrait plus jamais transplaner, ou exécuter des sortilèges compliqués.

Une fois que l'âme de Tristan fut revenue, Gabriel lui intima de briser la malédiction. Tristan naturellement refusa au début mais quand le sorcier l'eut menacé de milles et une souffrances éternelles, Tristan finit par céder et leva la malédiction qui pesait sur son ex-femme.

Au bout de sept ans, Andréa était enfin libre, vraiment libre.

Et elle put devenir Mme Zabini.

Bien entendu, sa nouvelle famille ne l'accueillit pas avec des bras ouverts. Sa réputation était bien trop sulfureuse pour que la matriarche de la famille Zabini, dont le mari venait de décéder quelques mois auparavant, lui fasse confiance. Après tout, la plupart des sorciers s'attendaient à ce que Gabriel soit le prochain sur la liste.

Mais celui-ci dura. Après tout, ils avaient bien trop vécu d'épreuves ensemble pour abandonner maintenant. Et pour échapper aux ragots et regards méfiants qui les accompagnaient partout où ils allaient l'heureux couple décida de partir voyager. Ils allèrent notamment en Europe de l'Est et en République Tchèque où Gabriel avait de nombreux amis de par son éducation à Durmstrang, mais également en Chine, et c'est ainsi qu'Andréa put développer et accroître sa déjà très grande connaissance de l'histoire du monde sorcier, passion qu'elle transmit à son nouveau mari. Elle consulta les plus grandes bibliothèques du monde, elle visita tous les grands monuments sorciers, mais aussi quelque fois moldus.

Ils finirent par rentrer en Angleterre en 1978, quand la mère de Gabriel mourut et que celui-ci dut finalement prendre ses responsabilités et la tête de sa famille.

Il reprit le poste de son père au conseil d'administration de Saint-Mangouste et s'occupa de la fortune familiale tandis qu'Andréa se posait, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais encore une fois les Zabini n'étaient pas revenus à la bonne période, car en Angleterre, la guerre contre Voldemort faisait rage.

Elle commença officiellement en 1977 après une attaque particulièrement violente à Pré-au-Lard où une dizaine d'étudiants de Poudlard furent tués par des Mangemorts. Et bien sur la question se posa pour Gabriel et Andréa de savoir quel parti ils allaient adopter.

Aucun des deux n'étaient attiré par les idéaux de Lord Voldemort qui leur semblait juste être un dictateur en puissance. Même si la plupart des Familles des Ténèbres s'étaient alliés à lui, eux décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne rien faire de tel.

Mais ne pas rejoindre Voldemort ne voulait pas pour autant dire le combattre. Quand Albus Dumbledore, chef de la résistance vint leur demander de les aider dans la guerre, fermement mais poliment Gabriel déclina l'invitation, pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord, ils venaient d'apprendre qu'Andréa était enceinte, et si cela les mettait en joie, cela leur donnait encore plus envie de ne pas aller se battre inutilement. D'autant plus que Gabriel n'avait plus sa puissance d'antan et qu'il constituerait donc une proie assez facile. Et Andréa refusait catégoriquement que son mari se batte. Surtout pour une cause qui leur semblait perdue d'avance.

Au pire des cas, si ce Lord en question gagnait la guerre, et que la situation devenait intenable pour eux en Angleterre, ils partiraient une nouvelle fois et iraient s'installer aux Etats-Unis. Du moment qu'ils en étaient épargnés.

Ils vécurent plus ou moins en retrait du monde sorcier entre 1978 et 1981. Leur fils Blaise naquit le 01 juillet 1980 et cela retint toute leur attention. Andréa et Gabriel étaient fou de leur fils qui se révélait être un sacré chenapan. Avec ses grands sourires, ses yeux implorants et sa petite fossette sur la joue gauche, Blaise était tout simplement à croquer. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient lui résister.

D'autant plus que la naissance du jeune sorcier connut des complications pour Andréa qui resta après la naissance plus de trois semaines alitée. Et c'est avec une immense tristesse qu'elle apprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'autre enfant.

Quand survint le 31 octobre 1981 et la chute de Voldemort, Gabriel et Andréa y prêtèrent à peine attention. Cela les interpella bien entendu, mais eux qui avaient vécu dans un cocon ne virent pas la différence. Aucun membre de leurs familles n'avait été tué. Bien entendu, certains parents d'Andréa avaient fait partie du camp des Mangemorts et atterrirent donc à Azkaban mais c'était des parents éloignés, aussi cela ne la toucha guère.

Ils n'y pensèrent plus vraiment jusqu'à ce que leur fils n'entre à Poudlard et ne se lie d'amitié avec le frère du soi-disant Survivant.

Ils se prirent d'affection pour le jeune Harry, surtout Andréa qui ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'être ostracisé et montré du doigt (même si dans son cas à elle c'était un peu justifié). Ils se prirent d'affection et cela les mit dans une situation délicate.

Quand le tournoi des trois sorciers se termina le 21 juin 1994 et qu'ils apprirent par Severus Rogue que Lord Voldemort était de retour, quand ils entendirent de la bouche de leur fils unique, qui en une seule nuit était devenu un homme, qu'il allait se battre aux côtés d'Harry Potter, le vrai Survivant, qu'il se battrait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, Andréa et Gabriel surent qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix.

C'en était terminé de se cacher et de vivre en retrait, d'ignorer ce qui se passait au dehors en espérant sortir indemne de tout ça.

La guerre avait commencé, et cette fois, ils allaient y participer. Ils seraient au cœur de l'action.

Parce qu'ils soutiendraient leur fils quoi qu'il arrive.

Et parce qu'ils savaient, tout au fond d'eux, qu'Harry avait une chance de gagner.

Et quand ils eurent rejoint le camp d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, ils surent qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Ils étaient enfin à leur place.

Note de l'auteur : je sais, c'est plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je ne voulais pas trop en rajouter pour que ça fasse lourd. Et puis il y a quand même pas mal d'événements racontés.

Je sais pas si c'est ce que vous attendiez, je dois avouer que je suis partie dans une direction que je n'envisageais pas du tout concernant Andréa Zabini, je sais pas si vous allez l'aimer elle et son mari à présent que vous savez ce dont ils sont capables. En tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS et développer ces personnages qu'on ne voit pas assez finalement.

Bon maintenant vous connaissez la chanson, don't you ? Que vous ayez aimé ou pas donnez-moi vos impressions. J'essaierai d'écrire un autre OS avant la fin de la semaine mais je garantis rien. Et je rappelle qu'il me reste à écrire des OS sur : l'enfance du trio, James et Lily quand les jumeaux sont à Poudlard et l'enfance de Draco et Daphnée. En attendant, laissez-moi plein de reviews, bisous à tous et à bientôt.

PS : le titre de l'OS vient d'une chanson des Rolling Stones (à absolument écouter tellement elle est géniale), de même le titre de l'OS sur Evana vient d'une chanson des Linkin Park


End file.
